Rosalie's Secret
by twilightchick015
Summary: Rosalie has a secret. Will the rest of the family find out? set after BD. rated T for swearing. OOC, no drama all humor


**Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting in the living room, snuggling with my teddy bear of a husband, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my middle toe. I sighed when I realized what it was.

"Baby I'm going to the bathroom, I have to take care of something" I said to emmett

"Rose, if you're going in there to put on more makeup, don't. You look perfectly fine and sexy".

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. " No thats not what i have to do but thanks for the compliment sweetie. I'll be out in a minute"

"alright babe hurry back" emmett said then blew me a kiss.

I started walking down the long hallway to get to the bathroom while thinking about my husband and also how bad my foot was. When I finally made it to the bathroom, I locked the door and sat on the toliet seat. "I'm glad we have a bathroom, you know just for privacy reasons.." I thought. As i began to slide off my blue stelettos, the tip of the shoe it my middle toe. "shit!" I hissed.

"Rose, babe, are you alright in there?" emmett asked me from outside the door. " Yeah I'm fine, I just hit my toe...on the sink!" I yelled. I hope he believe that lie..."Alright babe! if you need me I'll be in the kitchen". kitchen? Why would he be in the kitchen?.. I decided to let it drop and replied "ok!"

I finally took my whole shoe and saw something I really didnt want to see...another bunion. "ugh!, I hate these stupid things! I'm a freaking vampire! I can't have kids, but I can develop bunions?! WTF?!" I muttered to myself. Sigh. I guess its time to get the bunion cream...

* * *

Emmett POV

Huh. I wonder whats taking rose so long in the bathroom? I mean its not like she has to pee or anything...or does it...

My thinking was interrupted when Jasper walked through the door.

"Hey bro, i just came to get something.... why are you in the kitchen?"

"Why are you in the kitchen?" I shot back at him.

"I don't know.." he answered back.

"exactly" I said feeling smug.

"whatever" he said as he started walking to his room.

Now that I think about it...why am i in the kitchen?...oooh yeah I remember! cheese.

* * *

Jasper POV

Sometimes I wonder why emmett is so stupid. hmm maybe his mom droped him on his head as a baby...

I was halfway down the hallway to my room when I smelled something awfully similar to feet and corn chips **(a/n: haha corns, bunions hehe)**

"eww emmett did you fart?! what the hell did you eat?!" I yelled.

"Dude,what are you talking about?!" he yelled from the living room

"This hallway stinks!" I yelled. Suddenly got a anxious vibe coming from the bathroom. The only people here is Emmett and Rosalie...

I walked up to the bathroom and the stench became stronger. "Rosalie, are you in there?"  
I asked

* * *

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie, are you in there?" I heard a voice that sounded like Jasper ask me outside the door.

"Ummm yeah its me. What do want?" I said.

"Why are you so anxious and why does it stink in the hallway?"

"Uhh what do you mean?" I stupidly asked.

"It smells like feet and corn chips outhere." He replied.

"Then spray some Febreeze and stop asking me silly questions!" I snapped. They really didnt need to find out about my bunions.

"uhh ok then...." He said slowly and walked off.

After about five minutes, I finished rubbing bunion cream on my toe and put my heel back on. It still kinda hurt but they were getting suspicious, so I really needed to get back in the living room. I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. When I made it back into the living room, I saw Emmett sitting on the couch eating cheese.

"What took you so long sweet thang?" Emmett asked me.

"I had to do something personal..Why the hell are you eating cheese?"

"I saw a Chuckie Cheese commercial and felt like I needed cheese." He answered simply.

I shook my head. My husband can be so stupid and strange at times.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, that i made by myself. I hope it was good....I really dont know if I will do another chapter. It depends on the ideas you give and whether you want another one. So anyway please REVIEW =) oh and just so you know. I HATE feet. I may write about rosalie having bunions and stuff but seriously i hate feet and anything involving feet. Just saying =)**


End file.
